The Shadow Wraiths
by Stickman-sam
Summary: Jerome's friend, Emily, has been captured by some Shadowy figures!... Meanwhile the Duel Arena is attacked by demons when Jerome is attending a contest there! Will Jerome with his new friends defeat the demons and rescue Emily from something evil?
1. Prologue

**The Shadow Wraiths**

I do not own Runescape or anything, just a fanfic.

O yeah, this is my first fanfic, so PLEASE PLEASE review on how I can make this story better!!!! Thanks

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue 

The wind was particularly restless tonight, something was happening. The wind howled and cried scattering dead leaves in its wake, and rippling the water of a small pond. The trees bent and swayed as thunder called in the distance. The sky was dark as the clouds gathered over the moon, stars falling prey to the darkness. The wind grew stronger and blew furiously through the night, the creatures of the forest howling and dashing for cover. Lightning struck and a fire rose up in the trees, touching, but never burning.

Nearby all of these happenings, a young girl was running home, feet pounding on the solid concrete of the path. Something was stalking her, she knew it. She could already hear the sound of another person's footsteps striking the ground; she could already her stalker's heavy breathing because of all the running.

Suddenly, one of the trees burning toppled down, its trunk groaning from the pressured weight. It crashed to landing 10 metres in front of the girl. She screamed as she felt the powerful heat, making her face sweat.

She turned around, and found that her pursuer was not one person, but seven dark figures. She screamed again and tried to run, but, at the same time, felt a sharp stab of pain in the back of her head and, as a last resort, took off her shiny boot, and hurled it at her attackers. Then she drifted into unconsciousness...


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth comes out

Chapter one: The truth comes out 

The sun climbed up the horizon, and the rooster crowed. It was now dawn.

Jerome yawned and tumbled out of bed. It had been a hard night, practicing and training for the big Duel contest today at the Duel Arena in Al Kharid. He stood up and yawned a second time, noticing that his armor and weapons were neatly stacked on the floor in front of the bedroom door. He smiled. Looks like his mom came to kiss him goodnight after all.

He stuffed his full Guthix armor inside a big backpack he found in his drawer, and tucked his dragon long sword and dragon dagger (p) in his belt. Jerome put a few coins inside his coin bag tied to his waist, around 100,000 gp.

He races downstairs and sighs at the delicious smell of pancakes wafting through the air. He was greeted by the sight of 5 pancakes piled high on his plate, and his mother pouring milk into his special cup, given to him by his special friend, Emily.

His mother smiled as he gobbled up all the pancakes in a few minutes and drank his milk at the same time. Jerome got up after he finished and started to pack cooked sharks for food, prayer, attack, strength, and defense potions into his big backpack. He headed for the front door, backpack banging on his leg, pausing only to kiss his mother goodbye and wave at her.

" Bye Jerome! Hope you win the championship for the duel! Don't get yourself injured or killed!" Shouted Jerome's mother after Jerome headed out.

Jerome walked down the clean path from Varrock to Al Kharid, and started to hum a soft melodic tune.

After 5 minutes of walking, his feet started to get tired. That's when he noticed something glistening in the sunlight, half concealed by some bushes. He also found there was a dead and wasted tree blocking his path. Jerome leaned closer to see what the shiny thing was, and gasped. ' It can't be!' Jerome thought, ' How come Emily's boot is here, shouldn't it be on her feet? Maybe it is someone else's with the same brand. I will hand it to the guards to see who this boot belongs to.'

He continued walking until he got to the gate that leads to Al Kharid. Jerome noticed that there were more guards then usual and it seems like they were searching for something.

" Hi guards, what are you looking for and why are there so many of you guys here today?" Jerome inquired.

" There is someone missing! A young girl, about the age of 14, by the name of Emily, was missing from her home last night. We traced her footmarks and we are looking at them now. We found that there was more then one person chasing her! Do you know anything about this?" Answered the guard.

" Well, I only found this boot that belongs to Emily. It was half concealed in some bushes further that way to Varrock. There was also a big dead tree blocking the path." Replied Jerome.

" Hmm, there were absolutely no witnesses so this is very strange. At that time there was also a storm. Somehow, these things just doesn't add up..." The guard mutters to himself.

Jerome acted calmly, but inside, his heart was full of rage for Emily's kidnappers. He gave the boot to the guards for inspection, and continued on to the Duel Arena...


	3. Chapter 2: A new enemy

Has a few bad language, so rated T mwhahahahhahahahaa. 

O and please review

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: A new enemy 

Dust and sand swirled around Jerome's feet as he dragged himself to the Duel Arena. A single teardrop fell from his eye and darkened the sand where his teardrop fell.

' Why! Oh, why, did those stupid bastards have to kidnap Emily?!' Jerome thought while making his way to the sign in desk.

" Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the secretary, while pushing his warrior helmet into place.

" I would like to sign up for the Duel Arena contest, that is held today." Replied Jerome.

" Sure, you may sign up. First please read this form and then fill it out to the best of your conditions." Answered the secretary cheerfully, while handing Jerome a rare Golden Phoenix feather pen and a form.

Jerome quickly read through it and filled out the form, signed at the bottom, and handed the form back to the secretary.

" Thank you..." The secretary looked at the form, "... Jerome. Please make yourself comfortable in the waiting room please, or the viewing room. The tournament will begin in half an hour."

Jerome trudged over to one of the chairs in the viewing room and watched some of the duelers practicing. There were clanging sounds and screams, and also shouts of victory.

Jerome spotted a rotten tomato under his chair, picked it up, while an idea formed in his head. He aimed for one of the people practicing, in the head, and propelled his arm forward. WHAM It was a direct hit to the head.

The person stumbled and swore. He spotted Jerome laughing in the viewing room and started to make his way there. ' Uh oh, this is not good.' Thought Jerome as the tomato-splattered guy barreled through the door.

" You! You will pay for that insolence! Get up and duel me right here and now, or you will be officially named as a coward!" Shouted the man in fury.

" No thanks dude. Sorry but I have to decline your offer." Jerome smirked.

It happened so fast that Jerome didn't have time to react. The man brought his fist out, and smashed Jerome in the face with it. Jerome felt his nose break and blood pouring out of the wound. He fell to the ground, while fumbling for his dragon dagger (p). He got hold of it, and ignoring the pain in his nose, slashed the tomato-splattered guy on the waist.

The man screamed and grabbed hold onto a chair for support. Unfortunately, there were no other people in the viewing room. The man felt for his rune scimitar, and drew it, but dropped it. He vomited and collapsed onto a chair. Jerome noticed that the man was swelling up and was sweating a lot.

" Are you okay mister?" Jerome asked.

" No! Your stupid dagger was poisoned!" The man gasped back.

Jerome looked shocked. He ran out of the viewing room, crashing into chairs along the way, and made his way to the secretary.

" Sir! Someone is poisoned inside the viewing room! Come quickly or he may die!" Shouted Jerome to the secretary.

" Oh crap! Not again!" Exclaimed the secretary, while making his way to the viewing room. Jerome was stunned that the secretary would swear in a situation like this!

By the time they reached the room, the man was writhing on the floor like he was spazzing. The secretary kneeled down before the poisoned man, took out a vial with some strange green liquid in it, and poured the liquid into the man's mouth. After half of the vial was empty, the man returned to normal, except he was still sweating, his swelling went down. But the ex-poisoned man was still talking gibberish and sick in the head.

The secretary led the now mental man into a building close by and they both went in.

Jerome sank into a chair, ungrateful at what had happened. The secretary returned and administered to Jerome's nose. Jerome's nose stopped hurting in a matter of minutes.

After the secretary left, Jerome was sad and thought that he made an enemy...


	4. Chapter 3: First round of the Duel

Chapter three: First round of the duel 

15 minutes later, a big horn went off, startling Jerome and the other new arrivals.

" _The Duel Arena contest is about to take place! Please start to make your way to the waiting room to be briefed at what will be happening please!_" The big announcement horn blurted out. Its sound carried over the whole arena and everyone stopped practicing and started to make their way to the waiting room.

The waiting room looked splendid: golden doors, statues made of pure marble, the floor made of diamond; it must've cost a fortune to get this whole waiting room! Jerome peered around, fascinated by the waiting room's richness. He turned a corner, and accidentally bumped into another person. There was a loud bump and Jerome snapped back to the real world

Jerome was so surprised that he tipped over and almost fell. The other person grabbed him just in time to stop him from falling, his arm scrapping against the floor.

" S-sorry for bumping into you mister. And thanks for saving me from that fall." Thanked Jerome to the other person.

" No problem. No hard feelings. By the way, are you going to duel, and what is your name?" Asked the stranger.

" Err, yeah, I am dueling, and my name is Jerome." Answered Jerome.

" Hey cool, I'm dueling too! Mayhap we can be friends and sign up for double!" Exclaimed the stranger happily.

Jerome now got a clear look at the stranger. He had blonde hair, with a fair face, almost like an elf's, and had ears like an elf. The stranger was also lean and athletic. The stranger looked about Jerome's age, though only older by 2-3 years.

" Sure I'll team with you! Let's go sign up right now! But what is your name?" Inquired Jerome.

" My name is Samuel, and let's hurry, or all the spaces will be taken!" Answered the stranger.

So Samuel and Jerome went to sign up for double attack. The desk manager gave them a feather pen and they both signed their names on a list. They walked towards some chairs, dusted their legs, and sat down.

" Thank you citizens, for joining this Duel contest. I will now brief you ---" Started the speaker.

" Hurry up, do you have long breath or something?" Interrupted one of the older guys rudely.

The speaker glared at him and continued talking," You will all fight with either your teammate, or by yourself. The solo people will fight ONLY other solos, while the team people will fight ONLY other teams. We will announce whose turn it will be for their fight. If it is not your turn yet, you can watch other people fight, or lounge out in the Waiting room, or viewing room. Now, please get ready for your fights." That was all the speaker had to say.

Feeling that he knew what was going on for once, Jerome followed Samuel to the viewing room. They unpacked their big backpacks, resting them on the chairs, and started to equip for the fight ahead. Soon other people joined them; all strangely quiet, and all you could hear are clanging sounds, and grunting.

Soon, the announcement system blared out," _The first fight will be a solo. It will be: Michael VS Torag the Corrupted. Michael will be maging, while Torag will be meleeing. Both of you, please come to the Waiting room, where you will be transferred to the Arena._"

Michael was white as a sheet, since he had to verse a Barrow's brother. They were known to be VERY strong and seldom lost any battles. Torag, on the other hand, looked smug like he knew who was going to win.

" Don't worry Michael, we'll be cheering for you. Samuel and me at least." Jerome said to Michael, trying to coax him to relax and not to worry.

Samuel was about to say something, when Torag and his Barrows brothers appeared beside them. Michael stepped back.

" You are gonna die Michael. I don't feel sorry for you, I am sorry for you because you will die, guaranteed by me!" Torag suddenly threatened.

" So you think your all that HUH Torag?! Well, you ain't all that! You are probably the dumbest, loneliest, big-mouth I ever seen!" Samuel yelled, temper flaring.

Michael just whimpered and shivered. Jerome tried earnestly to keep him from crying.

" Well, Samuel. You dare insult a Barrows brother?! Don't you know how strong we are?" Asked Torag in a menacing tone.

" Yes I do dare insult a Barrows brother. So what if you think you're so strong! One day you're gonna meet your match!" Countered Samuel.

Torag glared at Samuel some more, then walked away, muttering under his breath to his brothers.

" Th- th- thanks Samuel for standing up for me like that!" Smiled Michael. This was the first time Samuel and Jerome saw him smile, and they felt like they did something good.

" Remember Michael, use your best spells against Torag. Do not falter. Do not be scared. Remember that Torag is also a human. Understand?" Tutored Jerome to Michael.

" Yes sir! I will use Claws of Guthix, since that's the best spell I got!" Replied Michael.

"_The Duel is about to begin. Michael and Torag please make your way to the waiting room immediately!" _The announcement speaker boomed out.

Wishing Michael a lot of luck, Samuel and Jerome watched Michael's residing back when he walked towards the waiting room, they quickly rushed to see the arena.

Some drums sounded and there was a loud _creak_ when the gates opened for the 2 contesters to get out. Michael was on the left wing, while Torag was on the opposite side.

"_3,2,1, FIGHT!"_ The announcement speaker boomed again.

Torag immediately took out his twin hammers, and rushed at Michael, who was calmly watching him charge. Michael suddenly whipped out a fire staff and cried out,

" Entangle!"

Torag was suddenly lashed by green light, and found his feet glued to the ground. Michael switched his staff for another staff with a green glowing end to it.

" Claws of Guthix!" Shouted Michael.

Huge purple claws erupted from the ground and speared Torag. All the spectators gasped, while Torag screamed. The claws disappeared, and Torag slumped to the ground, temporarily winded.

" Not so tough now, huh Torag?" Taunted Michael.

" Arrrgghhh!!!" Screamed Torag, and he pulled himself up, and resumed his charge to Michael.

Michael took out another staff with a cross in a circle sign on it, otherwise known as Ancient Staff, and yelled," Ice Blitz!"

Suddenly Torag was incased in a block of ice, freezing him, and at the same time rendering him unmovable. Michael, this time, used a change of tactic. Instead of calling on a spell, he ran up to the freezing Torag, and gave him a whack with his staff. Instantly Torag smashed one of his hammers onto Michael's leg. Michael screamed and clutched his leg, which was flowing blood since it was squashed, and tumbled to the ground.

Torag growled and raised his hammers up for the final smash down. At the same time, Torag was suddenly hit on the head with a rotten tomato!

He looked around, snarling, then turned back to his victim, only to be met by a staff pounding into his face. Torag stumbled back, while Michael yelled out while kneeling,

" Claws of Guthix!" Once again, purple claws erupted from the ground and penetrated Torag. Torag screamed, and crashed onto the floor, unmoving. 1 minute went past, but still Torag lay still. Michael cautiously crawled over to Torag and inspected him. He was dead.

_´And the winner of this round is Michael the Mage!"_

And the whole crowd went wild.

" Way to go Michael!" Cheered Samuel enthusiastically.

" That was amazing!" Yelled Jerome.

Medics suddenly rushed out onto the arena, and lifted Michael onto a stretcher, while explaining to him they needed to fix his leg. Torag's body however, the Medics put on a stretcher, walked to where the Barrows brothers were, and put him in their care.

" Your brother, your problem, your fault." Shrugged Medics.

Clearly this Duel arena didn't care about losers.


	5. Chapter 4: Some unexpected visitors

**Chapter four: Some unexpected visitors**

When Michael came back to Samuel and Jerome, everyone was congratulating him.

" Congratulations man! You were the best!" Samuel assured Michael.

" Ya! Good thing you are our friend and not our enemy!" Jerome joked.

The remaining 5 Barrows Brothers pushed their way through the crowd and confronted Michael.

" You are going down when we are going to verse you Michael!" Dharok the Wretched spoke softly to him.

" Aww! Give the 'lil dude a break!" Someone shouted.

" Pick on someone your own size noob!" Someone else shouted.

The Barrows Brothers looked around and the other contesters shrank away.

" _And the next round would be a team fight! Samuel and Jerome VS Shadome and Shadow! Please make your way to the Waiting room immediately!" _The announcement speaker startled everyone.

" Well, I suppose we better get going Samuel!" Exclaimed Jerome.

Samuel and Jerome donned their armour and weapons and made their way to the Waiting room. They saw that Shadome and Shadow were both wearing black robes that covered their faces. Jerome shivered and continued walking until they reached a huge doorway. Samuel and Jerome stepped in first, a blinding light flashed, and they were facing the arena doors.

The arena doors creaked upon and the 4 contesters faced each other.

" _3,2,1 FIGHT!"_ Screamed the speaker.

Samuel brought out his Abbysal Whip, while Jerome whipped out his Dragon long sword. They both charged at Shadow and Shadome, when suddenly Shadow brought out a Staff of Zamorak, and Shadome brought out a strange staff with a purple glow at the end.

" Flamessssss of ZZZamorak!" Hissed Shadow.

Flames erupted from the ground and engulfed Samuel. Samuel screamed and flicked his whip across Shadow's chest.

" Curssssse of ZZZarosssssss!" Hissed Shadome.

Shadome pointed the tip of his staff at Jerome, and a purple wave exploded from the staff and smashed into Jerome. Jerome flew backwards and slammed into the arena wall. Jerome was unconscious with blood dripping down his mouth. Samuel was hard-pressed by the 2 mages.

Samuel took a quick look a Jerome and anger flashed across his eyes. He swung his whip in an arc and impaled Shadome's stomach. Shadow growled in anger and stabbed Samuel's unprotected back with his Rune dagger. Samuel screamed and toppled to the ground, blood dripping from his armour. Shadow was about to do his killing move with his dagger, when suddenly Jerome body-slammed into him.

Shadow stumbled and slashed Jerome away, and quickly took out his Staff of Zamorak and uttered an un-earthly language.

Suddenly, a huge crack opened up in the middle of the arena, followed by a roar...


	6. Chapter 5: Demons from hell

This Chapter is a bit strange… But please review all the same!! Thanks 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The demons from Hell The ground cracked more, and a huge, clawed hand gripped the side of the hole, like the owner of the hand was trying to pull himself up. An evil laugh erupted from Shadow, and Jerome picked himself up from the ground. He tried to charge Shadow, but Shadow muttered something and Jerome was anchored to the ground. Shadow turned to regard Shadome, and seemed to raise him up. Shadome's wound on his stomach disappeared, and they both teleported away. Everyone gasped and watched the hole intently, when suddenly the announcement speaker sounded, "_Everyone! Attack whatever is coming out of the hole! Our mage have sensed the thing is very evil! ATTACK!"_

Everyone looked shock and didn't move, until a huge demonic head appeared and roared. That seemed to unfreeze the other contestants as they all climbed over the wall of the arena and charged the demonic head, uttering war cries. Jerome found he could move again, and rushed to minister to Samuel, only to find Samuel well and up at them.

" What?! How did you get healed?!" Questioned Jerome with his mouth hanging open.

" I'm an elf, and we can heal ourselves faster than humans Jerome!" Exclaimed Samuel, who was watching the evil thing's body and arms come out of the hole, and starting to attack the contestants.

"Enough talk! Let's go help our friends and fight that monster!" Shouted Samuel.

They both picked up their weapons from the ground, Samuel his abyssal whip, and Jerome his dragon long sword, and ran to where the other contestants were fighting the demon. Mages uttered spells and shot the thing, while rangers filled the thing with arrows. Warriors offered no help here since they kept getting crushed.

Suddenly, when the thing was about to be brought down, more monsters started pouring out of the hole and the crack grew bigger! Abyssal demons, lesser demons, greater demons, black demons, giants, goblins, all manner of evil monsters spewed out of the widened hole. Jerome screamed as a abyssal demon roared right in his face. Samuel grimaced and slashed the demons head with his whip.

This seemed to enrage the demon so that it lumbered forward, intent on destroying the two friends. Samuel tried in vain in trying to kill the abyssal demon, since it blocked his flicks and whirls. Jerome tried to slash the demon with his dragon long sword, but the demon just withstood the attacks and bashed Jerome away with a sickening thud.

Samuel jumped unto the Abyssal demon's back, but the demon threw him off, and was about to smash his foot into Samuel's chest, when an arrow whistled through the air and pierced one of the demon's arms.

The demon roared and stumbled away from Samuel and Jerome. Jerome picked himself up painfully, and dragged Samuel towards the wall where the source of the arrow came from.

" Anyone there? Please help us!" Pleaded Jerome.

" Come up here! The contesters will not win against these monsters!" Replied a voice back.

Samuel groaned, and tried to pull himself up. Jerome helped him, and Samuel grabbed Jerome suddenly, and swung him bodily over the railing, into the stands where the voice was. Jerome couldn't believe his eyes when he got up. Two people, a warrior and a ranger were crouched there, eyes alert.

" Quickly! Get your elf friend up here!" Urged a boy who seemed about 12 years old.

That seemed to bring Jerome back to reality, as he grabbed a spare rope from the stands, and threw it down to Samuel. Samuel gratefully grabbed the rope, and the two rescuers helped Jerome pull Samuel up.

But before they could finish pulling Samuel up, a lesser demon grabbed Samuel's foot, trying to pull him down and slaughter him.

" AAAHHH!!!!" Shouted Samuel, as the lesser demon's long, sharp nails dug into his leg.

" Don't worry, I got him covered!" Suddenly an old man shouted back from behind him.

The old man pulled out a Saradomin Staff and bellowed:" Saradomin Strike!"

A white lightening flew down from the sky and struck the demon, who slumped down, dead with smoke rising up from the corpse.

Samuel managed to be pulled up, and after recovering for 3 seconds, threw the rope down again for the old man to get up. When they were all at the stands, they introduced themselves, even though the monsters were attacking the other contesters, spells were flying with arrows, and people dying.

" I'm Samuel, and my companion here is Jerome." Explained Samuel.

The old man said," Well, hi Samuel, my name is Lartin."

" Whoa, how old are you?" Asked Jerome.

"80 years old." Lartin replied back, grinning.

" You cheeky old man, my name is Sweeble, but you can call me Oris."

" My name is Jordan, and it was nice saving you Samuel!"

But, as they were nearing the end of their introductions, the monsters broke the line of warriors, and rushed towards the stands, bellowing with rage.

" Go, go, go!" Yelled Lartin!

They stumbled out of the stands just as the monsters smashed into it...


End file.
